nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack's Posse Fic
Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure Hi Jack's Posse Fic. "Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure" seems to be an upcoming series, see IMDb. We maybe shouldn't delete this one. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 14:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) There's no evidence it belongs to Nickelodeon, and no cast list is mentioned. IMDb is user-editable, so it's not a very good source. I follow when new shows are announced, and an Open Season spinoff series as NEVER mentioned. Please delete it--Jack's Posse Fic 14:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I never noticed that it's user-editable, that's good to know. Since this affects several pages (and since I'm not well versed in Nickelodeon shows), I'll give the author a chance to provide a source. If he doesn't comply with my request, I'll delete the pages. --Weas-El ✉ 14:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Keep in mind, TheSitcomLover has yet to provide sources for anything he has made, including fake shows such as Macey & Michel--Jack's Posse Fic 15:04, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll keep that in mind. By the way, I used Google again and searched for any references. You're probably right, since I wasn't able to find a single reliable source for the information. And on most pages that I found the information was added by a user with the exact same nickname. I'll check his contributions again later. If it turns out he's spreading false information on a grand scale, we should think about taking an extra step. --Weas-El ✉ 17:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::The user was online some hours ago but didn't answer, so I deleted the pages. --Weas-El ✉ 20:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi Jack's Posse Fic, would you check my blog and leave a comment please? I need the community's acceptance to request a bot flag. Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 13:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Sabrina articles Hey, I don't want you putting Sabrina, the Teenage Witch up for deletion because it is Nickelodeon related. It aired on TeenNick. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :IN SYNDICATION. It is not a Nickelodeon show, thus does not belong on Nickipedia--Jack's Posse Fic 14:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It also aired on the actual Nickelodeon for five years or so. I'm an admin, I get to decide what stays and what goes anyways. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::IN SYNDICATION. It is not a Nickelodeon program no matter how you slice it. It should be deleted--Jack's Posse Fic 14:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't really care what you're going to say next and I don't want to get off on the wrong hand, seeing that you've done some good for this wiki so could you let this one go? --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, because just because you're an admin doesn't mean that Sabrina was a Nickelodeon original program. This wiki is not about what the Nickelodeon networks have syndicated, it's about all of the ORIGINAL PROGRAMMING--Jack's Posse Fic 14:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Um... no it's not dude. Nickelodeon is about it's characters, channels, programming, and Sabrina was on the programming. I don't care if you don't think it's original or not, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry but if you argue one more time I shall block you and I don't want to do that. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) (reset indent) So you think blocking someone means you've won the argument. Wait until Weas-El comes. --Jack's Posse Fic 14:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry I'm ignoring your ideas but I really don't see the point of deleting Sabrina, that's all. You can do whatever you want but it's not going to be deleted by itself, you'd have to become an admin. Anyways, we're not really a community, we used to be back in the days. I remember that whenever thing finally started to get going until everyone left right now this is just a place where hardly anyone edits and there really isn't a whole big community. Weas-El is my friend anyways, I gave him adminship. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Just because you allowed him to be an admin doesn't mean he's you friend. Even so, friends are allowed to disagree. Ignoring my opinions just shows how childish you are. Considering all the articles I've made, I'm clearly on my way to adminship--Jack's Posse Fic 14:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Hiya. We should be able to talk things out quietly, don't you agree? It would be great if you both stopped reverting each others' edits. Edit warring is considered disruptive behavior, and I think we're above such thing. You may want to run over this advice from the help wiki. :::Now, let me make two things clear: Firstly, I will not support the one or the other opinion out of personal sympathy, but hope to find a solution we all can accept. Second, having admin rights neither means that you make the decisions alone, nor that you have the right to block users because they disagree. Instead, in a free encyclopedia usually the whole community makes the decisions by voting. The admins' jobs are enforcement of the wiki's rules, maintenance and cleanup, not leadership. Furthermore, I think every user has the right to request a page's deletion, and the message box shouldn't be removed until there's a clear agreement whether the page is to be deleted or not. :::The deletion request isn't really something that should be discussed on a user's talk page. Since we're talking about several articles, I suggest that we choose an article's talk page that represents the topic and move the discussion there. Jack's Posse Fic, please start by bringing forward some short arguments on that page why the pages should be deleted. Weblykinly, please define your position there too. By the way, I haven't really formed an opinion about this yet. --Weas-El ✉ 15:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Filmography Okay, I'm sorry about that but look at other wiki's take the Star War wiki for an example. It's probably the biggest wiki of all the wikis and look at Harrison Ford's page http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Harrison_Ford , it includes his filmography in there. So, I'm thinking that is it really necessary we have such short pages with not that much information? I'm also thinking your creating pages that are on the list that barely are involved with Nickelodeon. That's why I think we should try bigger projects. I'm working on project All That and next is Clarissa Explains It All. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 23:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) So? We are not the Star Wars wiki. The actor pages as they are now have a lot of information. They don't need a filmography. I am making everything relevant to Nickelodeon. By putting the filmography you are the one putting information that barely are involved with Nickelodeon--Jack's Posse Fic 23:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, the Star Wars wiki is WAY better than ours. I think we should include that information same with like Early Life. What if someone came to the wiki to find stuff about Nickelodeon and they wanted to know about Amanda Bynes, the page would be filled. Plus, I worked really hard on that trying to get everything to look right. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 23:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) So? We are not the Star Wars wiki. The actor pages as they are now have a lot of information. They don't need a filmography. I am making everything relevant to Nickelodeon. By putting the filmography you are the one putting information that barely are involved with Nickelodeon. The pages that you think aren't involved with Nickelodeon actually are. When we get around to the episode articles, we will need those articles for cast listings and episode-specific character listings By putting stuff like "Early life", that means we're more likely forced to plagiarize from Wikipedia. Bigger isn't always better--Jack's Posse Fic 23:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Filmography isn't plagiarizing though. I put my own spin on it if you saw it. I don't want to fight again and I don't want to get off on the wrong foot either. Plus, I wasn't either planning to put Early Life, I'm just very interested in Filmography.--HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 23:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm talking about "Early Life". we'd be forced to plagiarize. If they want to learn about the actor's early life, then they should go to Wikipedia. It has no place on Nickipedia. We're deleting articles because they're irrelevant to Nickelodeon, as we should, so it'd be hypocritical to put a filmography that is mostly non-Nick related. The introduction paragraph is enough of a summary of the rest of their careers where it just goes to show there is no reason to put a complete filmography on a Nickelodeon wiki--Jack's Posse Fic 00:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) That's why I'm thinking we should ONLY put a filmography part after the summary because people like me want to know what the actors have been in. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) They should go to Wikipedia or IMDB for that. Not Nickipedia--Jack's Posse Fic 00:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) We're not trying to make people want to go there. Nickipedia is purposely trying to pull the Wikipedia readers to a more reliable source. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) no, this site is about being reliable for Nickelodeon information, not "What Non-Nick projects was she in?". It's NICKipedia for cryin out loud NICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICK-NICKELODEON!--Jack's Posse Fic 00:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How about only Nickelodeon Filmography. It is very relevant to the page. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Then it's redundant. Text form is better--Jack's Posse Fic 00:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I won't. It goes with the page and to be honest no one really reads paragraphs. They like to read tables. It's more eye appealing. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) So nobody really reads paragraphs? Then what's the point of the encyclopedia?--Jack's Posse Fic 00:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You know what, do what you want. I'm getting tired of argumenting. You really want this wiki to be done your way. Then fine it can be done your way. I'm leaving this wiki as of now and unblocking Amanda Bynes. Happy now? --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's drastic for two lost arguments, but alright then. You can go, after you name me successor by promoting me to admin. I can help fight off the vandals like I have been doing--Jack's Posse Fic 00:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Um... I don't really know what you're talking about. I haven't copied anything from Wikipedia. I used to, but I haven't since I've been back. I've looked at it to see who starred in Mighty B but that's it. I never copied and pasted in months so I don't know what you're talking about. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) IOB HEY! I was doing the Inside-Out Boy one! Why did you keep changing that? Everyone knows that IOB will reair on TeenNick's The '90s Are All That block! Does it look like rocks to you!? 22:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) First of all, I have every right to edit whatever pages I please. Second, there has been no official word that any segment of IOB will air in its entirety. --Jack's Posse Fic 22:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC)